


Of Flying And Flying High

by Meowbowwow



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Fluff, Humour, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowbowwow/pseuds/Meowbowwow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin Crieff And Douglas Richardson fall in love. Douglas tries to ease his very nervous captain into a relationship. Cliched romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Our Captain Gets Kissed

 

 

"Oh god, Douglas. It's all gone!"  
"Martin, please calm down, we will-"  
"EVERYTHING IS GONE! I can't-"  
"Martin, sit down. Please. You're not making this easi-"  
"My flight plans and manuals, they took those as well, why would-"  
"Panicking never did anyone any good, just calm down and-"  
"Oh god, WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO-"

It was now Martin's turn to be cut off as his lithe form was pulled into the lap of a certain Douglas Richardson who kissed him passionately. Well, as passionately as you can with someone who is too dazed to even respond, but little things like that have never deterred Douglas Richardson nor they ever will. He carefully adjusted the young captain on his lap as his hand cupped his face and his tongue coaxed the nervous and strangely beautiful mouth open as finally, Martin started responding. As Douglas was licking his way down his chin towards the neck he had wanted to mark for a long time, a sound (or was it a scream?) caught their attention.

"That, I believe, is what a falling steward sounds like. Wouldn't you agree, captain?" Douglas grinned, his arms still wrapped around Martin's slim waist, chin resting languidly on his thin shoulder.  
"Yes...erm, hate to break your moment with...my mouth, Douglas, but what was that?" Martin couldn't be more embarrassed but he didn't make any attempt to divest himself from his first officer, so there was that.  
"Aahh, that? Nothing! Just a _friendly_ kiss between friends, don't worry yourself about it," Douglas drawled, sucking on his captain's earlobe as if to further accentuate the point and the sarcasm in it.  
"Douglas, ohhhh!" Like all Martin Crieff statements, this one was followed by a wail as well, though rather breathy and undoubtedly uttered in pleasure this time.  
"Oh, you like that, do you?" Douglas licked the spot behind his ear again, teasing his lips over the skin as he went, reducing his captain to a squirming mess.

And then, like all parades averse to rain, this one got an uninvited thunderstorm too. In the form of Carolyn. She entered, muttering something about broken wine bottles and otters when her eyes fell on the cosily locked couple on the chair and she cleared her throat pointedly. Martin jumped out of Douglas' lap, wanting to wake up from the bad dream as he straightened his clothes and almost had a nervous breakdown then and there.

"Calm down, Martin. Do you want me to help you with that again, _Captain_?" The famous ice breaking eyebrow quirk earned nothing but smouldering glares from the other two and Douglas shrugged and let the comfortable silence stretch on. When Martin had decided that his clothes were straighter that any heterosexual couple alive, he spoke.

"Uh, Carolyn, we were...erm...it was..nothing...I don't..please don't fire-" Carolyn held up her hand to silence him, for which Martin (and secretly Douglas) were pretty grateful. Heavens knew Martin made matters worse with his talking. However, the young captain was still hyperventilating and so, Douglas put his arm around him (this is the reason Douglas hangs on to and insists that it was not an attempt to make Carolyn uncomfortable, but the truth shall never be known) and gave him a squeeze (due to which Martin jumped almost 2 feet in the air and a vein twitched dangerously in Carolyn's temple, but let us not get into that and spoil it) after which Martin calmed down enough to not dissolve into a puddle of tears.

"Carolyn, I can explain-" 

"It is amusing that you two think you are even as much as blips on my give-a-damn radar," Carolyn met Douglas' gaze and pretended to ignore the almost thankful nod the first officer gave her.

"However, I am no stranger to Douglas Richardson and his fanclub because of which I will say this and it wouldn't go well for anyone who tries to interrupt me," a pointed look in Douglas' direction, "If you hurt my captain in any way, emotionally or physically-" uncomfortable silence as Douglas tries to ignore the twitch in his nether regions, "-I would put my hand down your throat and snap that twig you call a brain. Am I clear?" And she meant every word of it as she refused to break eye contact with Douglas.

Suddenly, Douglas Richardson was reminded of that one time in school when he had been caught smoking in the loo and his very scary principal had given him a "talk". He, however, also saw why someone like Gordon Shappey had been unable to kill the spirit of Arthur and made a mental note to never be in Carolyn's bad books.

" _Crystal_." He replied, finally noticing the not so wonderful patterns on the floor of GERTI. Carolyn directed her attention towards the other forlorn object and fixed her gaze on Martin who looked like he would have liked otters in the flight deck now, simply to take the attention away from him.

"Martin, I know you have a family and everything but if something happens, naming no first officers, you would tell me, won't you?" And there was the mother Arthur genuinely enjoyed living with. Martin nodded, feeling a strange flare in his belly that he always associated with great landings.  
"And lastly, but in no way least, if you two conduct any of your amorous activities on My Jet Now, I will set a very in-mood-for-charades Arthur on you." Douglas gave an exaggerated horrified look and mouthed "low blow" and Martin's face looked like it was confused between smiling and sighing in relief.

After telling them the real purpose of her sudden entry into the flight deck (Arthur was trying to feed wine to a customer's pet otter because he was convinced that otters liked wine), Carolyn left. Douglas dropped on to the couch and waited for Martin to speak (or shout, whatever the captain preferred) which he never did. 

"Martin, would you have dinner with me?" Now was as good a time as any and Douglas had been wanting to do this for a long time now. It was getting a tad difficult to concentrate on other brainy activities of pranks and stealthy "import-export" when a certain captain seduced you with his awkwardness every second of every minute.  
"What?"  
"Would you have a formal meeting with me in the evening or midday where we would attempt to consume food and wine, discussing various interesting topics of the world?"  
"I know what a dinner means, Douglas!!"  
" _Oh_? You're full of surprises today, Captain."  
"Douglas!!!"  
"Yeah, alright. So, would you?"  
"Erm, yes."  
"Does today work for you?"  
"Okay, yes, that would be wonderful."  
"Good, can we have more of that kissing now, I was quite enjoying it, you know."  
"What, absolutely not! We have a ransacked plane and a strangely calm CEO. So, no, we can't- oh god, Douglas...mmm."


	2. Burnt Attics Aren't Always Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martin has no place to live because, yes, his infamous luck strikes again. He calls up Douglas in the middle of the night. Basically, schmoop.

The peculiar thing with Martin Crieff is that his luck would give Neville Longbottom a run for his money; and things tend to rub off on people, especially bad luck because they didn't get to go out for that date, after all. Arthur's helpful nature and concern towards animals and their alcohol preferences, plus their client's not-so-friendly threats meant that everyone was at the airfield way past dinner time. Douglas did end up saving the day (again) because he knew someone who knew someone who, in turn, knew the client's lawyer and through this rather complicated association, Carolyn escaped without even as much as a penny out of her pockets. What's better was that Douglas repaid Carolyn for her earlier generosity by lifting Arthur's spirits  _("Did you know about The Winery at Otter Creek, Arthur?" "Oh god, is there a place like that? Can we go there?" "Maybe..." "BRILLIANT!"_ )

 

At half past eleven, they dragged their sorry asses back to their homes, Martin driving in his van and giving Douglas a small peck on his lips as Carolyn looked away (" _Oh, get a room, you two_ ") and Arthur clapped happily, finally a party to the happy news (and tried to get them to do something called a  _Team-Kiss_  at which the group dispersed without a word).

 

Sadly, that was not the end of the headache that was going to be the night (no, that wasn't the final problem). At half past three (or was it two?), Douglas' phone rang and Martin's number flashed on the screen. Confused and a bit annoyed at being disturbed, he picked it up to find a very disturbed captain on the other line.

 

"Douglas?"  
"Martin? What even- are you crying?"  
"No, I'm not crying, I-"  
"Now, don't tell me that smoke got in your eye again, Captain," never out of retorts even in the middle of the night, that's Douglas Richardson for you. Sadly, though, Martin was a bit beyond the reach of witty humour and gave a sad sob from the other side which sobered our first officer immediately.

 

"Martin, what is it? Are you alright?"  
"No, I am not alright. My house- my attic caught fire."  
"Oh god, how did that happen? Are you hurt?"  
"No, I am not hurt, it was already done and over with when I reached. Some student had left a stove on, apparently and- to sum it up, my clothes are gone. But some other important stuff was saved, thankfully."

"Stay where you are, I'll come and get you."  
"You- you don't have to do that, Douglas, I will manage-"  
"Don't be silly, Martin. Give me a few minutes; I'll be there, okay?"  
"Okay, good because...uhm...I, well..."  
" _Martin_?"  
"I'm outside your house…"  
"Oh. Our Captain's heart is kind and considerate, for he considered it important enough to let me know about the most important thing, who-"  
"Douglas...please, not now..."  
"Yeah, now what exactly are you waiting for, sir? Get in!"

 

The sun was a still a far way down the horizon and Martin was sitting with his knees drawn to his chest, his hand wrapped around the mug and the coffee starting to get a bit cold now. There was a comfortable silence that had not been broken since Martin had slumped on the couch. His stuff, which consisted of nothing but two old suitcases and a sack like thing, was still at the door, as Douglas handed him the mug without a word.

 

"Maybe we should get you out of those clothes, Martin." Douglas' voice broke into Martin's thoughts and, well...he would have laughed (or spluttered) if times weren't so strained. He gave Douglas a sideways glance and caught him at a rare loss of words and in a I-didn't-mean-what-you-think-I-meant moment which made him smile a bit.

"I know what you meant, you sod. I don't have anything to wear though."  
"We can get you some clothes tomorrow, it's a free day and we have no planes to fly, anyways. I'll inform Carolyn and talk to her about everything, don't you worry."

"Yes...thank you," Martin managed, not sure what to say. It had been a bad day and frankly, all his days were bad but at least, there had been some routine to his sad existence. It’s not like he was attached to the attic or anything. Hell, he hated it because every second, it reminded him of how much his life was like that musty attic. But it was still a roof over his head, no matter how broken and pathetic and he felt a sudden loss at having lost it.

 

"Martin, and... well, feel free to refuse, there is no pressure at all, why don't you-"  
"I can't Douglas. I can't stay with you." Martin shrugged, cutting him off with a sad smile. Douglas' house was comfortable, much warmer than anything he had lived in but... it was just too much for Martin at the moment. He was bothering Douglas a lot, anyways.

"Well, why not? It's not some charity, if that's what you're thinking. We work together, you can do your share of the chores and I get to live with someone who doesn't hate me."  
"No one hates you, Douglas. And, I don't know, I can't live like this...for free," he finished lamely.

And then it all came tumbling back, a storm that had been calm for hours, even years, perhaps. The bad van job, the attic, the failed CPLs, those occasional nights spent in hunger, everything, and Martin didn't know when he was cradled in the arms of Douglas, feeling smaller than he had ever felt as he cried quietly without caring how miserable he sounded. He had stood outside Douglas' house for almost an hour before calling, framing the lines in his head about how it would be only for tonight and whether it would be better to call Arthur instead.

 

Douglas' didn't make any attempt to shush him or say anything people were supposed to say in these situations, he just let Martin cry, his curly head resting on his chest as he stroked his back gently. The affection he felt for the man surprised him and he made a mental note to talk to Carolyn about paying Martin now. After a while, the sobs died into sniffles and Douglas felt Martin's body stiffen in his arms, suddenly conscious, and so he left him alone, getting up and walking towards the bedroom.

 

"Here, this is an old shirt and a pair of pyjamas. They will be slightly bigger for you but will do, for the meantime, I guess." He took the cup from the table and put it in the sink, letting Martin take his time to collect himself and regain his composure.

"God, you must think I'm so pathetic," Martin said, suddenly behind Douglas, hugging the bundle of the worn clothes to himself.

"I don't think you're pathetic. Yes, life has been difficult but at least you are doing what you love – flying. And look how much you have grown as a pilot? I think you’ve been very brave and now, I’m going to kiss you," Douglas' voice sounded quiet and soothing as he bent down to give Martin a chaste kiss on the lips. In a flurry of limbs, Martin dropped the clothes on the floor and fisted them in the old shirt Douglas was wearing, pulling him closer and crashing their mouths together. It felt like a release from the last few hours, cathartic and achingly blissful as Douglas let Martin lead the kiss, lifting him up and pushing him on the counter as he wrapped his arms around the slim body. Martin teased his lower lip and for once in god knows how many years, Douglas Richardson actually moaned, embarrassed for a second by the sound he just made as Martin's elegant fingers curled into the hair on the nape of his neck.

 

"Dear god, Martin, where did you learn to kiss like that, not that I'm complaining," he muttered, missing the soft mouth on his own already as Martin beamed at him, lashes still wet and eyes bright from want.  
"I will stay with you," he whispered, trying to jump off the counter but Douglas trapped him in his arms and kissed him again, slow and languid, drawing it out, his head already full with thoughts of waking up to this.  
"Good. That's good," Douglas whispered against his neck as Martin pushed him away, smiling shyly.  
"But...Douglas, I'd pay my share - no stop, I want to, I can." Douglas sighed and then nodded as Martin got down.

"I'm taking the couch."  
" _Oh_? Okay."  
"Shut Up."

They ended up both sleeping on the couch, not falling off miraculously ( _"But Martin, you didn't say you wanted to sleep here alone!!_ ").

 


	3. Arthur's Birthday - Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Arthur's birthday! And the steward wants nothing but a party where he gets to support his transgender friends and everyone dresses up as the opposite sex. So, will Martin surprise Douglas or shock him?

"Douglas?"  
"Carolyn?"  
"Why did you pick up the phone?"  
"Why did you _call_ the phone?"  
"Douglas..."  
" _Carolyn_..."  
"DOUGLAS, IT’S TOO EARLY IN THE MORNING FOR YOUR-"  
"Oh, you are no fun. I picked up Martin's phone because our Captain is rather asleep."  
"But… what- Oh, I see."  
"There is nothing "oh I see" about it, Carolyn. Martin's house-attic thing had a fire and he had no place to stay, so-"  
"So, you invited him over to your place and asked him to spend the night there? How public spirited of you, Douglas." It was difficult to say if Carolyn's voice was straining from disapproval or teasing, experience told Douglas that the former had more chances of happening. So, he went with it.  
  
"Yes. So now please tell me why you called while I mentally jot down a list of things that are and aren’t your business." That earned Douglas a much welcome silence from the other side of the line. However, like all Carolyn generated silences, this one was short lived as well.

"I wanted to tell you two lousy pilots that we have a...uhm... _special_ party for tomorrow. It's Arthur's birthday, as you very well _don't_ remember."

 

Leaving the sarcasm aside, Carolyn informed Douglas that Arthur's brilliant mind had struck, leaving everyone (even Carolyn) lurching in its wake. He had requested for a party...well, a party supporting his group of transgender friends. So, every man would be dressing up as a woman and vice-versa. After much arguments and snarky retorts, during which Arthur came on the phone and told Douglas about his "surprise" party excitedly (and Carolyn promised him two bottles of Talisker for his _troubles_ ), Douglas agreed that he would convince Martin (carefully leaving the convincing himself bit out) and letting Arthur tell him about how we all have significant aspects of the opposite sex in our personality (and not yawning).

 

When Martin started to squirm a little on the couch, almost up but not quite, Douglas put the kettle on, feeling strangely happy as he hummed "My Funny Valentine". He could hear the sounds of the neighbour's cat screeching and that reminded him of a spluttering Captain Crieff. It felt strange how he had never noticed Martin before a few months and that was exactly when Martin had stopped demanding to be noticed. As his mop of red hair emerged from under the blanket and he rubbed his face, looking more adorable that he had any right to, Douglas thought about the yet to come flights and lousy hotel rooms that would not seem so lousy anymore. Of course, with Martin everything had to be taken at a glacial pace. Heavens knew he would back off, and might even screech like the now screaming cat if Douglas went too fast, not that he wanted to. He was content at going slow...well, he was until Martin got off the couch and stretched, his shirt lifting up to reveal his bony ribs peeking under milky white skin, his happy trail disappearing down the band and- *COUGH* *COUGH* Douglas was brought out of his revelry of happy trail gazing by a very bemused but rather red in the face Captain who had noticed the staring but didn’t look like he minded it at the least.

 

"What?? Can't a man enjoy his morning without attracting judgment these days?" Martin shrugged in response, giving him his goofy early morning grin that did nothing to help Douglas and took the mug of tea from him, brushing his fingers against his and offering him a soft chuckle as Douglas glared at him. Even though the nervous and jittery Martin had a certain allure of his own, Douglas did prefer this Martin to the nervous one, though he knew it spelled doom for his "go slow" policy.

 

"I have been told to inform you about something." If truth be told, Douglas was really looking forward to Martin in a dress...and stockings...and black heels... Would he do the right way and wear satin panties? Would he prefer a plunging neckline that revealed his gorgeous neck and collar bones or would he dress a bit modestly? Jesus, Douglas was looking forward to a lot of things but a morning boner was NOT one of them.

 

"Hmm…what?" Martin muttered, rubbing his eyes, his body leaning towards Douglas and their knees touching.   
"Maybe you should put the cup down for this," Douglas put his own cup down as Martin gave him a quizzical look and did the same.

 

"Well, I know how you're going to be about this but just listen, okay? Tomorrow is Arthur's birthday."  
"Okay..."  
"And we've been cordially invited to his "surprise" birthday party for himself"  
"Alright, Douglas. Get it over with; this is not an Agatha Christie novel."  
"Yes, well, Arthur supports this group of transgender people and of course, has many friends in that group."  
"hmm…"  
"Who would be attending this party which, Arthur tells me, is also a party supporting his new friends."  
"That’s really nice for Arthur but I don't like where this is going..."  
"So… basically, we have to dress up as women."  
"No."  
"It is the only birthday present Arthur asks for and knowing Arthur, things could be worse-"  
"No."  
"Martin, it's just a party, we could get changed at Carolyn's place if you-"  
"Oh god, Douglas!! No! Are you-what…is this some joke you guys are playing on me, because it is really NOT funny. "  
"Calm down, Martin, no it's not a joke, it's _Arthur_...okay, maybe it is a joke."  
"Douglas, please be serious…I…what...HOW DID YOU EVEN AGREE TO THIS!"  
"I didn't think you'd take it this badly, it's just a party. It'll be over sooner than you think. For Arthur, come on."  
"What do you have to gain from this?"  
“Oh, nothing at all, maybe a nice dinner with you, nothing more. I'll help you pick up the outfit, okay?"  
"Of all the companies I could have been a free pilot for I had to choose this one..."  
"Is that a yes?"

 

Martin gave a long suffering sigh and grabbed his mug back from the table, sipping and sighing alternately as Douglas waited for another round of "I can't"s and "No"s. Strange flashbacks from school on a similar prank made him shudder a little, but it wasn’t like he was so anti the idea anyways. The purpose behind it was pretty great actually and well, like Douglas said, things could be much worse with Arthur.

"Okay, fine. But no, you're not helping me get anything. I'll do it myself, I can't have you laughing all your life for this."  
"Oh, Martin. Me? I thought you knew me better than that."  
"I do, which is why I will do it alone."  
"Okay, do as you please," Douglas gave a mock sigh, his brain going overboard with the actual surprise of the birthday party and he just couldn’t wait.

 

***

 

“Why on earth have you picked up seven white t-shirts?” Douglas muttered, watching Martin pick the eighth one and stop short at his comment. Yes, white suited him definitely, but Douglas didn’t quite understand the fetish like dedication towards the colour.   
“What? I like white. I don’t have time to “match” clothes, Douglas. Not all of us have a thriving import-export business,” he answered back with a smirk, but put the white shirt down.

 

“Yes, alright, would sir care to try these?” Now Douglas had wanted to see Martin in the maroon V-neck jumper since he had spotted it but Martin had walked straight past it without even as much as a backward glance. It would really suit Martin, and so would the navy t-shirt. Martin was pretty lean but he wasn’t waifish, some good had come out of the man-with-a-van business after all, at least for Douglas Richardson. Ultimately, Martin did take the shirts after he had tried them on.

 

“So, uhm, you can wait in the car while I shop for other stuff…there is no point in looking at me like that, Douglas. We discussed this and…yes, and could you please get us some lunch? I won’t be gone for long,” Douglas got a small peck on the lips for his good behaviour (in which he added some tongue, just to have the last word) and left for his car. The sun was out and it felt wonderful, Douglas hummed as he walked, picking a couple of sandwiches on the way and waiting for Martin. It would have been fun to shop with Martin but then again, Douglas loved to be surprised as well, so it wasn’t that big of a loss.

 

In his day dreaming and the rare lovely weather, he didn’t even realise when Martin came back. The sound of the door opening woke him up with a start as Martin quickly shoved the smaller white bag inside the bigger one and sadly, Douglas failed to steal a glance at its contents. Martin quirked his eyebrow at him as he zipped the bag carefully and fastened his seat belt, leaving Douglas wondering about how a dress could fit in so small a bag unless...

“So, did you get what you wanted?” Douglas tried to sound as nonchalant as possible (and succeeded) as Martin fumbled around with the belt, red in the face.  
“Yes, I did. Speaking of which, what are you wearing?” Martin looked anywhere but towards Douglas’, flushing as Douglas leaned in closer, his lips barely brushing the fluttering pulse and whispered, “You’ll see, _Captain.”_

Martin almost dropped the bag between his knees as Douglas darted out his tongue and gave a lick, barely enough to register, his hands resting on Martin’s cheek as he ravaged his neck at a torturous pace. Martin was stuck between wanting to make sure no one was looking and not moaning wantonly.

“You are evil, but I’m not telling you what it is, so it’s no use, Doug- OH GOD!”   
“And you were saying, Captain?”  
“ _Ohhhh_ …”  
“Oh, did you like that?”  
“Oh god, Douglas, people would see that!!! _”_  
“Good, when they eye you while you’re lifting their boxes, they’ll know that you’re taken.”  
“I never knew you were the possessive type, Douglas.”  
“The glee in your voice is misting the vanity mirror, Captain.”  
  
“Yes, alright… uhm, Douglas?” Martin knew he had to say it and he just wanted to get it over with without sounding too much like a delicate flower.  
“Yes?” Douglas was still eyeing the red mark on Martin’s neck with a satisfied smirk and looked up at the urgent tone that he had come to associate with cross winds.   
“Will it be alright if we take it slowly? See, because I’ve ruined quite a lot of my previous relationships by going too fast and I don’t… you…us…well, we shouldn’t end up like that.” Douglas nodded, giving him a chaste kiss to tell him that he understood perfectly. 

“Okay, let’s go, then?”  
“No more treats for me? What a shame…here, take your sandwich, sir and make sure you eat it before it gets soggy.”

 

Martin picked at his sandwich as comfortable silence that comes after a long friendship filled the spaces between them. He wasn’t sure how Douglas would react to him in a dress; he really didn’t want to be made fun of. Even the memory of that one incident in school was enough to make him nauseous. But Douglas did seem keen on it, and well, everyone else would be there so… Martin tried not to worry a lot. He was just grateful that he would be driving alone to Carolyn’s from his delivery job next day, he could change at the back of the van and actually surprise them all. And maybe himself too.


	4. Arthur's Birthday - Part II

“ARTHUR, FOR HEAVEN’S SAKE COME OUT OF THAT ROOM AND TEND TO YOUR GUESTS!”

Carolyn’s voice would put the sheep herders to shame or so Douglas thought as he waited for her to open the door. Loud music by, Douglas was surprisingly sure, Lady Gaga was playing and he didn’t mind it as much as he minded the usual pop music of Beiber and whatnots.

Carolyn took her own sweet time, wishing that whoever it was would go away because honestly this was way beyond the patience brim she was used to being tested on. Plus, the music was a bit too loud for her taste, not that she was listening to any of it. It was just a buzz in her head now, neon noise and nothing more. There were abandoned wigs and popcorn on the floor already and they had been barely one hour into the party. Arthur was putting the finishing touches to his Mary Poppins dress, which, as a surprise to her ( _it’s a surprise party, Mum!_ ) had not been revealed yet.

And someone was holding the bell down. Her own black cape irked her enough to want to hang herself with it, but sadly she would have to settle with blasting the bell ringer for now. As she opened the door, waiting to claw the person’s face off, she found herself staring open mouthed, cursing herself for giving up the two bottles of Talisker to the smug man standing in front of her.

“Carolyn! While the rest of us put costumes on... I see you are a vampire now, always suspected that, to tell you the truth,” he tried not to flinch under the look that would have scorched a hundred Saharas.   
“Douglas Brian Richardson , what is the meaning of this?” An experienced person who knew Carolyn would have told Douglas that using the middle name was a sure sign of impending doom. And Douglas would have asked him to bet on it.  
“I don’t know what you mean.” He just couldn’t resist it.  
“Who are you pretending to be?” Carolyn was more frustrated than angry because she didn’t want Arthur to be disappointed after all the pain she had gone through. And Douglas was, though he shall never accept it, a bit intimidated by it.   
“I am pretending to be a person who cares,” Carolyn was gripping the end of her cape and before she could say anything, Douglas stopped her.  
“I will take care of Arthur. Just trust me, like I know you do. Do you honestly think I’d try to ruin his party?” He tried to sound as sincere as he could, and he was. When he had worn his captain’s outfit, he had known that he would be able to handle Arthur (and Carolyn) and all would be well.

Carolyn sighed loudly and looked at Douglas, knowing that he would handle it and ruing her loss of Talisker because frankly, she should have seen this coming. Anyways, what was done was done, so she let him in, muttering a half-hearted retort to the earlier vampire comment that Douglas shrugged off with a grin.

“So, where’s Martin? Is he going to pull off a Richardson too?” She hadn’t noticed Martin’s absence by then but the wide grin on Douglas’ face cleared her doubts.  
“Oh, you kinky evil man! How did you even convince him?” She couldn’t stop the smile that crept into her voice; it would be fun to see Martin in the costume, certainly. Also, being friends with Douglas’ second wife had revealed many secrets about her first officer’s bedroom fantasies, half of which she was still waiting to use against him.

“I can be pretty charming when I want to, if you haven’t noticed,” he grinned, taking the glass of apple juice from her and noticing that at least three eyes in the room had turned towards him. _Still got it, Douglas Richardson,_ he mused and gave a smile in the general direction of his admirers as Carolyn made a disapproving sound and steered him towards the corner.

“So, where is he?” Carolyn had one eye on the door as well, Herc was off to Istanbul but one could never be sure with him.  
“He really is off to Istanbul, you know,” Douglas sipped his apple juice to hide his smile and Carolyn gave him a sideways glance.  
“How do you even know that? Don’t tell me you have been socialising with him, I was under the impression that you didn’t like him.” Douglas shrugged, trying not to look at the door too often himself but unable to control the urge.  
“Yes, well, I…we are trying to be civil with each other because, and I know how insufferably gleeful you are going to be, we are trying to make it easier for you.” And Carolyn was indeed smirking at the left out part that said “yes, we have you in common and we shall try to be patient with each other for heaven knows you’ll make us, anyways”.

  
“Well that’s good. And, good try of changing the topic but really, where is Martin?” At that very moment the bell rang and this time, Arthur ran out, almost falling over his self-stitched Mary Poppins costume on the stairs as he opened the door.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME, HAPPY BIRTHDAAAAAAAAAAY TO ARTHUR, erm, MEEE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!” He sang as he opened the door and gasped.  
“Yes, Arthur. Happy birthday to you…uhm…well, I still got you something. So…” He tried not to look at his feet too much.  
“Skipper!!! You look brilliant! Gosh, if you weren’t with Douglas, I would totally ask you out!” Martin blushed as Arthur moved to let him in and he saw Carolyn and Douglas standing near the corner, apple juice in hand and their open mouthed expressions, for once, pretty flattering. And they weren’t the only ones.

Douglas had a faint recollection of leaving the apple juice with Carolyn or was it the other way around? Anyways, he did remember doing something to it because when he approached Martin, the Martin who was wearing a long black backless dress with a flattering neckline and… net stockings and stilettos and his hair straightened to make them just casually fall over his ears, his hands were free to hold Martin’s. He might have fumbled with his name had anyone cared to ask him that at the said moment. He does, however, remember many ( _too many_ ) eyes on Martin, _his_ Martin and that made him snake his hand around the captain’s waist and pull him closer as they went to get him some juice.

“Aren’t you going to say anything, Douglas?” Martin was still a bit nervous and Douglas was giving quite a performance of pouring the juice into the cups.  
“Isn’t my not saying anything a compliment enough, Martin?” he muttered, handing him the juice and looking anywhere but at the very graceful neck that still had the faint outline of a mark.

 

They looked around for a while, sipping their drinks and waiting for the music to change to something better. Three men and a woman approached them, all for Martin, asking him for a dance and leaving when they got one look from Douglas. Martin, meanwhile, realised that he didn’t quite mind all the attention he was getting, especially from Douglas who would open his mouth to say something and then close it. After many minutes, when the playlist graduated from Lady Gaga to Nicky Minaj, Carolyn decided to give up all pretence of being someone who recognised the word “patience”, so she changed the song ( _Beez in my trap, honestly Arthur!_ ) to “Moon River” that made many people sigh in the exaggerated manner of classic movies.  
  
“So, erm, what would you like to do?” Martin was aware of the girl with bubblegum pink hair smiling at him, as he looked around to check who she was smiling at (old habits die hard). By that time, Douglas had had just about enough.  
“I would like to do a lot of things to you Martin, especially right now, but for the time being, would you like to dance with me?” Douglas didn’t wait for Martin to say anything and the captain was left nodding to himself even after they reached the dance floor.  

As Douglas held Martin’s waist and pulled him closer, Martin suddenly realised that a question had been bugging him since he had seen Douglas (but the whole attention thing had made him forget, or maybe it was the fact that Douglas did look pretty great).  
  
“You are wearing captain’s uniform.” Douglas was mentally smacking himself for the go-slow thing and was almost sure that it was the universe’s way of punishing him.  
“Hmm, you are in form today, Martin,” he whispered, but without any of his usual snark and rested his forehead against a smiling Martin’s.

“What did you tell Arthur when he asked you about your _costume_?” The song was now getting over as Douglas swung Martin around, his lips achingly close to the mark, not wanting to break the moment and aware of the eyes that followed them around the dance floor.  
“Well, I told him that I was a man who was dressed as a woman… who was dressed as a man.” Their sudden laughter did break quite a lot of cosy couples (and made them look at Carolyn who was slipping vodka into her cranberry juice). Finally, the song did change and Nicky Minaj was back as many couples waltzed out along with Martin and Douglas.

Meanwhile, Douglas just couldn’t take his hands off Martin and gave up, as they took their position back and Arthur emerged from a distant corner to dance to his favourite song, flapping his hands over his head like Luna Lovegood. Soon, the lights were dimmed and Carolyn came out with a huge multi-coloured cake “designed” by Arthur in the shape of a house. According to Arthur, it meant that everyone was a family, no matter what colour they preferred.

Douglas will forever remember the Martin-eating-cake-and-licking-his-lips as the most flirtatious thing anyone had even put him through, without even knowing about it. But, well, Martin did know about it. A second after Douglas had decided that it was unintentional on his part, Martin giggled and kissed the first officer (wanting the kiss to be adoring but ending in a liplock with a very sexually frustrated Douglas).

“Douglas! People are looking at us!!” He managed as Douglas licked the corner of his mouth for residual cream and looked around with a satisfied smirk of a cat and found Carolyn staring at him, looking amused and not angry, for a change. He winked at her as he got back to his spluttering partner, mentally thanking the Russians for vodka.  
“Correction, Captain – People are looking at _you_ and I don’t like that and I wanted to send the message across. Plus, you aren’t being helpful at all, as you very well know.” He muttered as Martin looked around again to check before giving him an apologetic peck on the cheek.

“Maybe we could visit the loo or something, no one would-”  
“ _Oh, Martin_!”  
“No…stupid, stupid of me…I know…it’s…no, I thought…well, you know. No, sorry, stup-”

Douglas had certainly found a way to shut his Captain when he wanted to as he looked around for the washroom (Carolyn discreetly pointed towards it, vodka can do wonders to one’s temper apparently). Douglas made a mental note to return her the bottles of Talisker as he tried to be as civil as he possibly could with the perpetual erection he had been sporting since Martin had walked in.

They tripped over themselves trying to reach to the last door as Martin exclaimed, “Douglas! Look!!” Of all the things Douglas had wanted to see that night, this wasn’t even in the top five hundred. Arthur’s bedroom door was open enough to reveal a sprawled steward getting a blowjob from the girl with the pink wig as he kissed a guy with blonde spiked hair. Under normal circumstances, this would have reduced Martin to an awkward puddle but the time for awkward encounters was past as Douglas almost growled in his ear, most certainly turned on by the bold display, and he was quietly shoved inside the bathroom and pinned against the door.

“Oh god, Douglas, I don’t…do you…” he managed. Douglas hungrily sucked on the spot where his neck met his shoulder and grunted something unintelligible, as his hands tried to tug Martin’s dress up and the not so distant sounds of _someone_ reaching a happy ending jarred in their skulls.   
“What did you say? You see…erm…I haven’t done this before.” Douglas slowed down as he looked up to see Martin clenching his eyes tightly, eyebrows creased in nervousness and embarrassment.   
“Martin, it’s okay. We aren’t doing _it,_ yet.Let’s save that for when we are in a better place and maybe, more prepared. Okay, Captain?” He kissed his Adam’s apple gently as Martin nodded.

“Do you want me to give you a blowjob?” Martin’s eyes shot open at the directness of the question ( _oh god, you’re such a prude, Martin!_ ). He really wanted one, of course he did, no one liked their dresses to have a noticeable bulge at the front but…  
“Your stockings… Martin, are you trying to kill me?” That certainly lightened the very stiff pilot as Douglas sucked on his clavicle, tongue dipping down on his chest as his hands masterfully travelled up the dress and felt warm freshly shaved skin shiver under something lacy.

“Martin, you did not!” As he went down on his knees, he pulled the dress up to reveal white lace boy shorts barely containing the swelling erection. Douglas didn’t want to tease but he knew that Martin made the most wonderful of noises when he was aroused. It was something between wanting to stay quiet and failing to, which is what happened when he slowly pulled the stockings down, unstrapping them from the garter as he latched his mouth to the inside on Martin’s thigh. Martin gave the most exquisite of moans when Douglas’ mouth reached the front, sucking on the wet spot on the panties before tugging them down.

“Don’t tease… Douglas, please.”   
“Your ability to rhyme in this state is impressive, Martin,” Douglas kissed his balls once before taking them in his mouth, rolling them around as Martin spread his legs wider and groaned.   
“Douglas…”

He wanted to prolong it, the begging and squirming Martin for a delight indeed, but as the sounds from the hallway died down, he realised that they were at Carolyn’s house and heavens knew how long Vodka kept one’s spirits high. Before Martin could beg again, he swallowed his entire length in one go, surprising him enough to fist his hands in Douglas’ hair. It took only a few sucks to finish him off and given that it was Martin’s first blowjob, it was pretty fine. Douglas wiped his mouth with some tissues as certain personal problems drew his attention towards themselves.

“Douglas, do you want me to-”  
“Now is not the time for you to learn how to give a blowjob, Captain. Just sort yourself out, I’ll help myself.”  
“But, I want to!”  
“I know you do but I really need a…firm hand right now.” Martin made a face but let the infuriating man kiss him (and give his behind a gentle squeeze) as he straightened himself with much more teasing than help from Douglas and left.

After Douglas had thought about Carolyn making out with Herc, Arthur making out with Herc, Martin making out with Herc (well, that did not help but made him angry), and smoked two Marlboro lights, examined every inch of the bathroom to draw accurately at his leisure, he was ready to go out in public.

He saw Martin standing with a fruit plate in his hand, Arthur back to being a dance floor chicken and Carolyn was nowhere to be found as he sneaked up on the Captain and kissed the shell of his ear before stealing a strawberry from his plate.

“Douglas?”  
“Hmm, this strawberry is good.”  
“I want to ask you something.”  
“No, Martin, my raging libido towards you is not because of the dress or the stockings.”  
“Gosh, how did you…anyways, but yeah. You have never been so…you know.”  
“Eloquent as always, Martin, but please don’t start with “you think you’re gay but you’re really not” and all that. I’m not gay.”  
“You’re not! But…then, whaa-”  
“I prefer to fall in love with what’s between people’s ears and not what’s between their legs. That being said, your dress and stockings and other _stuff between your legs_ are the sole cause of my woes tonight.”

Martin let Douglas steal more strawberries from him with kisses; his first officer casually turned around to stand in front of him, thinking that Martin didn’t notice his attempt to block the view of a guy who was staring at them (him) from across the view as he thought, maybe, just this once, things were going to be fine.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really disappointed by how this chapter turned out :( I hope you guys didn't hate it as much as I do.

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd so, if you find any errors or mistakes, do let me know. This is my first CP fic and I'm just exploring. There will be more chapters that alternate between schmoop and hot sex :P Hence, the explicit warning.


End file.
